1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to touch display driving integrated circuits, operation methods of the same, and touch display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The pixels are connected to the gate lines and the data lines, respectively. The display device includes a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) configured to control each of the gate lines and a data driver IC configured to control each of the data lines. The gate driver IC provides a gate signal to each of the gate lines, and the data driver IC provides a data signal to each of the data lines.
With the recent trend toward compact user terminals, there has been development of an in-cell touch display device in which a display device and a touch panel are combined with each other. In a touch display device, an area occupied by a touch panel and a display panel is reduced by combining the touch panel with the display panel. However, the combination of the touch panel and the display panel causes problems depending on a driving manner. Accordingly, various driving manners have been developed to overcome these problems.